In recent years, electronic books, which include electronic media in which characters, images, or other information is recorded to be used as if it were a paper medium book (hereinafter, simply referred to as “book”), have become popular. Electronic books are often read with a dedicated terminal device or an electronic book viewer installed in a multipurpose terminal device.
When reading a book, a person generally turns a page quickly by applying strong pressure to the desired side of the book, heavily warping the book, and turns a page more slowly by applying light pressure to the side of the book, slightly warping the book. However, in current electronic book terminal devices, the electronic book is configured in such that a finger is used to change the page of screen data displayed on a touch panel display section according to the sliding direction of the finger. Therefore, the feeling in such a situation is remarkably different from that of a person who turns a page of a book.